Adventures in Life and Love
by LightWriterRaito
Summary: It started with an accident, but it is quickly becoming so much more. The adventures of three friends as they learn through experience everything life and love has to offer. Not for kids. Seddie, Creddie, and Cam


Disclaimer: I dont own ICarly*

The two 14 year old teenage girls jumped around In the studio where their webshow was filmed and aired live for the world to see. The brown haired Carly Shay, and her blonde cost host Sam Puckett announced some contest for the following show. Carly and Sam then said closing lines as Cameraman and Technical Producer Freddie Benson turned off the camera and commended the girls for another successful show.

"Ugh" Sam complained while they cleaned up some melted frogurt off of the studio ceiling, "I am so hungry, Carly, can't the nub go get us some food?" She asked.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled, angry at the insult. Carly, however simply glanced at Freddie and gave him her normal exasperated glare. She hates when they fought for no good reason.

"Actually, I will go get us all a treat from the Groovy Smoothy, and you two can clean up.." Carly told the two friend-enemies. "But!" Interrupted both Sam and Freddie simultaneously.

"NO BUTS!", Carly yelled, "seriously, your stupid fighting is getting really damn annoying!" Freddie and Sam just stared, shocked that Carly would curse.

After a few seconds Sam and Freddie glanced at each other.

" Fine" the two grumbled in defeat, knowing that Carly wouldn't just drop it until they did what she wanted them to do.

After Carly left, Freddie returned to cleaning the mess of no longer frozen yogurt that the girls had used in a skit during the webshow, while Sam complained that she had it all over her shirt and told Freddie she was going to go change. Freddie however wasnt paying attention and didn't hear her. After cleaning up the last of the yogurt, Freddie got up and went to go change in Carlys room and didnt think about Sam, who he figured just went off to the kitchen to eat and avoid helping Freddie.

Sam brushed her hair back behind her shoulders and reached down for the hem of her shirt, and she pulled the shirt off in a quick motion and tossed it aside onto the floor, revealing her blue bra. Standing in front of Carly's mirror, Sam admired the way her c cup breasts filled up her bra. Sure, I may not be the innocent little girl that all the boys in school fawned over but there is no way in hell Carly can compete with me when my clothes are off , Sam thought to herself while she unbuttoned and slid her tight ass hugging jeans to the ground, stepping out of them and showing off her matching blue boy shorts. Now, completely nude except for her underwear, in Carlys room, she began looking through Carlys closet for something to wear. Finally deciding on a cute, not too girly, outfit made up of dark blue skinny jeans and a red halter top, Sam closed the closet door and... *rip*

Whirling around, Sam saw where the catch on the back of her bra had been caught by a nail in the door, one Carly used to have a poster hanging on. Sam also noticed that the ripping sound was her bra tearing and now it was caught on the back of the door. Hearing a thud and light crashing sound from behind her, Sam turned back to face the door but instead was facing a wide eyed Freddie Benson staring in awe at her exposed breasts.

"You.. your.. Sam... the boob.. boobs.. are.. uh.." Freddie couldnt even make a full sentence and with his eyes locked on Sams perfect teen breasts, Freddie got a major hard on. Sam noticed her bare breasts as well and quickly put on the top she'd picked out. Sam then turned to Freddie.

"You should go home before your mom freaks, you're an hour late already because of cleaning up, Freddork" Sam said, pulling on the jeans. "Uh. Yeah.. " Freddie was stil awestruck and wanted to press the matter, but, like any sane person, didn't want to make Samantha Puckett angry, so he got his things from the studio and headed back across the hall to his apartment, texting Carly that he isnt feeling well and to not worry about getting a smoothie for him.

Later that night, Freddie lay awake slowly rubbing himself, think about the days events. He had finished cleaning and, assuming that Sam was in the kitchen downstairs, he has planned to steal another pair of Carlys panties for , well, what he was doing now. When he got to her room though he was treated with the sight of Sam, underwear clad in Carlys closet and when she turned around her bra ripped off and he was looking directly at her breasts until she turned to examine what happened. She didnt even see me, he thought, but he accidently hit the wall when he walked backwards to leave. She saw him then, boner and all, and he expected to get his ass kicked but she wasnt mad, she was just... casual about the whole thing. "Maybe she likes me more than she lets on, and i know i think she is one of the sexiest people alive so maybe we could.." he told himself before realizing how ridiculous it sounded. "It was just an accident, benson" he thought, before finishing up in the pink panties he took from Carlys last week and going to sleep.

Authors Note: the first chapter to my first story, feed back is appreciated. Many more , longer chapters with more action coming soon.


End file.
